


i put socks on my feet

by Consulted_moriarty



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blurryface/Tyler Joseph - Freeform, Dark, Short Chapters, poss implied, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consulted_moriarty/pseuds/Consulted_moriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i am a normal man. i brush my teeth and tug intestines from guts like anyone else. i am p e r f e c t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> there will be some intended mistakes in the writing. i'd tell you don't read into it (read between the lines) but literally read into it. good luck. also nasty stuffs here hope ur mind is fked.

i am a man.

 i am perfect. this is the way i am. i am a man. perfect. flesh and skin and blood.

hot, hot blood. that which thrums under my skin. i am a man. an organ centres my chest and beats, beats, beats.

           (this is who i am)

i am a man. the boy does not like me, does not like the P A R E N T A L figure.

i tell him how to behave, when to smile and when to fade.

he is my puppet and i am the M ASTER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

and slave.

    w h e n tyler joseph _touches_ us, we are **hot** and **sin.**

he likes to think he will be forgiven.

i am a man.

        "I AM REAL, TYLER JOSEPH. I AM REAL AND I AM REAL."

there's (no) response. that's answer enough.

q u i e t  i s  v i o l e n t

             _"YOU KNOW I DO NOT BEHAVE WHEN YOU IGNORE ME!"_

 

   w h e n tyler joseph _cuts_ into the skin of this _strange_ man, blurryface is the MASTER and COMMANDER .

                             "slice, dice, oh hhhhh _he looks awfully nice._ "

tyler j o s e p h agrees.

                                                             (suchaslutsuchaslutsuchaslutforme)

        two days and blurryface gets tyler to agree, gets tyler to finally find where he is located **inside.**

besides, it's just practice.

                                              the knife is S HAPR t he screams  S O LODU "WHICH ONe IS SC -- REAMING?"

           _'youyouyouyou.'_

* **it hurts.** *

                                          _"am  i  suppo sed to hurt tttt? "_

_'youtellmeblurryface.'_

 

_"why arn't you hurtign nn?"_

tyler keeps going and going and fifddlign with intenstines nad GORE GORE GORE and it's _soooooooo pretty_

_blurryface slips from his hot and open chest cavity, slithering onto the floor like newborn. it hurts and he screams and cries and claws at his arms and neck and tyler cradles him and sobs with him annn d they are all ALL they have. it's ok ay, they think, it's okay._

_"i-i-i-hurt-t-t." the reborn dISEASE so b s s s s._

_'imhereimhereimhere.'_ his only company provides, heartfelt. .. . 

                                                      _'cann you feelmecanyoufeelme?'_

yes. wamr. red bath. he doesn't answer with that, doesn't provide anything. he's shaking, growing stronger moment by momen.t alive.

ia m a man n--


	2. -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> w a r p a i n t

                                       _"im disgusting."_

the opinion does not go into the static without repercussions, just as a yellow jacket does not fly into a home without expecting the boot. 

         tyler's eyes are fire but his words are liquor, sweet and thick liquor choking blurryface as it oozes down his esophagus. or maybe he's just choking on his blood.

                        'yourechokingyourechoking.'

 tyler joseph p u s h e s at blurryface before finding that **p u l l i n g** him works much better and he turns onto his side to spew gore from his lips onto tyler's shoe.

                                tyler yelps. he's grossed out but it's not like they were inexperienced to the red that could spew from cherry lips.

                                                                        ( how did i  SPEAK whe nnn there is SO MUCH BLOOD? ? )

                he's type a. fffffffucking normal.

blurryface aspires, develops, _BECOMES_ the alien from those movies that scared tyler in his youth. thoosssee LARGE monsters that drip acid for blood, a concentrated amount that

        falls

           through each floor

                         through each deck

                                         AND BURNS A HOLE THROUGH THE SHIP.

 n onairnoairnoairnoair. blurryface S CREAMS  only (it's silence). tyler's touch is alkaline mineral water and he hauls blurryface up with holds under each of his arms.

                    they make it to tyler's bathroom, gore still hanging from tyler's open chest cavity and blurryface c OVERED in black (ink)

        **your pen is a harpoon.**

                            blurryface is cleaned up first, which is strange. it makes  him feel e x p o s e d and he glares and stares tyler down. fucking mistake, fucking curse. such a fucking whore.

                        blurryface's fingers play in tyler's abdomen and tyler doesn't seem to take notice aside from his twitchy fingers and raspy breaths. blurryface works a hand in, fingers wiggling and digging.

          ^North.

                      all the way up, up to his lungs. that's when tyler's sharp breaths stop and coffee hue's flick towards RED ORBS and tyler SMILES.

                                                                                                             he fucking smiles. _LIKE HE ENJOYS IT._ that does blurryface in, sharp incisors digging at tyler''s neckk and trailling

           vSouth.          

                     all the way down to his lose intestine poking through muscle and he bites at the muscle and _devours_ a bit of the creature who's _birthed him._ who's made him A LI VE.

                               T H  E R E is a SC REAM YES THERE IS !!! AND THIS TIME IT'S ("NOT ME!!!")

                                                                                                  tyler shoves blurryface away and more muscle rips out when he does and blurryface stumbles before his ass cracks against the tile and he shrieks up at tyler and flips him off before finishing the bloody gore trapped between rows off teeth like a fucking lion. tyler watches. tyler watches and his hands cup his precious torso to keep it all there even as bits are gone and tears flood his cheeks and he shakes so hard ( _AND HE IS H A R D.)_ and blurryface fucking curses him out when his mouth is clear.

                                                _"I'm going TO FIX YOU. NOT BECAUSE I CARE."_

blurryface informs that while scrambling to his feet, his hands on a medical kit extracted from below the sink. he does the job, even as the stitching is fucking haphazard and hideous and tyler's a REALLY noisy crying mess at that point but blurryface just can't wipe the JOY from his lips. 

                                     he's straddling tyler on the toilet and tyler's leaning back and his chest rises and falls.

                                                                   o hh hhhh.                   annd his _fucking cock_ is shoved up to blurryface's which isn't fair because blurryface is PURE and NEWBORN and tyler is (tainted).

                                                     _"you'reafuckingwhore."_ blurryface rasps out, earning a noise from tyler. _"whorewhorewhore."_ he continues, singsong, each stitch driving blood to the surface between                                                                       puckers                                                                                    of skin.

 

tyler finishes in his jeans, twitching and tearing a stitch out when he orgasms and crying out. blurryface doesn't hesitate to snap a palm across tyler's cheek but he doesn't speak, he just fixes the _GODDAMN FUCKING STITCH._ all his hard work.

                              tyler leans in suddenly, the bloody line of his chest smearing over blurryface's when his long arms wrap tightly around his own creation. blurryface COMPLETELY freezes, body tense and ready to pounce. destroy. incinerate.

                                                   a slow smile pulls at his lips and he lifts a hand to brush tyler's hair. dependence, he thinks, is the first step to dissolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im fuc kn drunk (a++)


	3. /

the sun hits tyler's scar and emits a warm invitation. his limbs are tangled about the sheets, hhis chest open for view with a long scar in the shape of a 'y' and his lips or eyes occasionally twitch from the dreamscape.

blurryface's tongue traces the scarring without ever actually touching, keeping from tyler's angelic glow for the purpose of not slipping back inside of him. he's got wings only blurry gets to see

                                                           (and he won't tell anyone about the wings)

they're HUGE

they put blurry's to shame

but he thinks that's okay.

                                                    'you've got wings b-b-ut i've got _nails_ an d a crown of _thorns._ you're an angel but _i am your G O D.'_

                                                                     words he does not speak anymore.

                                                                                          he never speaks anymore.

tyler does all the talking, from sun up to sun down.

           blurry only hits him once or twice for it.

                                                                                         ( I RE SE R VE MY VIOlENCE FOR BAD BOYS )

which tyler is not. tyler TAKE s his punishment (like a good boy)

                (sogoodsogoodsogoodalmostthereletmejustTASTE)

                                               his left thigh has a scar too, which black fingers tug the white sheet away so the audience might observe.

                                                                      a perfect bite mark when tyler had insisted.

                                                          'touchmetouchmeohpleaseblurry'      

he had mulled the offer over, only to incinerate a wicked response.

                                  _'W$^%H% &&Y????'    _

why him.

why anyone.  
why.

                         'so H OT and REA L. youmakeitburniwannaburn.'

so blurryface had tasted instead, incisors taking tyler bit by bit. after all, they had time.

                                                          (he's got a limp now but no one says anything. he doesn't run on stage anymore, no one says a thing.)

 

sometimes, tyler's eyes are red. only in the morning, only when the sunshine from the window hits his irises just right. his pupil shrinks and speckles of red patterns his irises and blurryface is _so close._ he wants to taste, to flick his tongue into tyler's eyes, to absorb.

but he'll only slip back in if he does.

so he doesn't touch much anymore, not unless it's out of V IO L NECE . .. .

                                                                _tylerNEEDSviolenceSOMETIEMSsoHEasksOHsoNICE !_

                    'makei t hurt!! o-o-o-hhhh god. j-just like when you-u left m-m-me.'

                                      'pleasepleasei'lldoanythingjusttouchme.'

it has become.  
a daily schedule.  
a daily need.

blurryface does not mind providing.

but he knows his _fun_ is about over and he falls back to beside tyler with a breath when he's done absorbing his sleeping figure. long fingers thread the boy's wings, those which curl in reflex.

they wrap about the two, cold and real. feathers tickle and scratch into blurryface's naked back and he shivers, an arm coming across tyler's torso and fingers absentmindedly rubbing at his shoulder.

                            _('I TOLD YOU I HAVE NO AFFECTION TO GIVE.')  
                                 ('itoldyouiwasaliar.')   _

he's warm, his breaths lifting blurryface's arm before his chest lowers again. peace. it's good.

those thoughts. positive and pure, take blurryface home.

he's no longer prepared to fight, anyways.

not when love overwhelms anger.

(and they used to say nothing was stronger than anger.)

_  
_


End file.
